


Extremes of Feeling

by Readeity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genius Original Character, I don't know what I'm doing here, I think I'm doing okay, Jim is different as a kid, Languages, More open to emotion kind of, No idea what I'm doing hahaHA, Psychopath Friends, Tags Are Hard, Young Jim Moriarty - Freeform, look - Freeform, tags will change, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readeity/pseuds/Readeity
Summary: You meet young - eight to his ten - and don't have the most auspicious of beginnings. But that shit meeting turns into grudging respect turns into allies turns intofriends.Yes, you and James Moriarty meet young and end up staying together - even if not always literally - for decades.One thing is certain: boredom is not something you often face.[Or:You're my best friend,James admits when he's fifteen.You were never going to end upnormal.Funny hownormalsounds so likeboringto you.]





	Extremes of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get the summary to work the way I want it to. May come back to it at some point. 
> 
> Psychopaths as best friends in this one. I'm sure it'll go well. 
> 
> Short first chapter, just wanted to get it set up and post the damn thing before I overthink it anymore.
> 
> No upload schedule for this one. 
> 
> Moriarty is _damn_ hard to write well. Hopefully, it'll work out. If you have any tips or KINDLY DELIVERED constructive criticism, feel free to let me know. Don't be a dick.

James Moriarty has been called many things.

 

Genius, psychopath, criminal.

 

That’s not who he is. Or, perhaps it would be more accurate to say that is not _all_ he is.

 

You see, at his core, Jim Moriarty is a man of obsession. He _needs_ to know things, he needs to know each and every string and how it all dances, he needs to learn, he needs to manipulate, he needs to be _busy_.

 

Jim has only been obsessed with two people, for all that he obsesses over objects and ideas and plots.

 

The second is Sherlock Holmes.

 

The consulting detective to his consulting criminal, a genius to match his own. Dear, dear Sherlock claims to be a sociopath even as he befriends John Watson, his little live-in, his precious _pet_ , even as he protects little, old landlady with cold fury, even as he snarls and snaps at his brother to hide the _love_ he feels.

 

Sherlock is fun to play with and is Jim’s second obsession.

 

Coba is his first.

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment before you go!
> 
> -R


End file.
